A Long Lost Love has been Found
by Romanox123
Summary: Italy misses Holy Rome, Germany has this dream that shows he is the Holy Roman Empire.  Will Germany find this Chibitalia from his dream? or Will Germany already know that answer?   GermanyxItaly slight HREXChibitalia. Plz Review


A Long Lost Love has been Found.

As time went by Chibitalia wait for Holy Rome to come back after the war, but when the

war ended Holy Rome never showed up. Years passed and there was still no Holy Rome. When Chibitalia's voice change Austria gave him some more mature clothes and yet Chibitalia became Italy. Italy still missed Holy Rome ever since he left, Italy would always dream about him and wonder if he will ever come back. Then Italy met Germany a very strong country and yet when ever Italy looks at Germany it always reminded him of Holy Rome. Germany and Italy became friends, along later Japan join the group and then they always kept in touch until then Japan would always show up sometime since Japan and Greece became fast friends. So now it was only Italy and Germany together. Now the story continues with just Germany and Italy:

Germany was very busy(as always) and then Italy showed up (as always) wondering what Germany is doing.

"Hey Germany what are you doing can we make Pasta tonight for dinner"?

Germany sighed and looks at Italy

"Italy I am trying to work and sure we can make pasta tonight when I am done with the work I have right now".

"Ve ok Germany." Italy skipped along happily.

Germany saw the little nation skip into the living room. He sighed, he went back to his paper work

3 hours later

"Germany are you done yet, I am starting to get hungry "(he whined)

" I'm done Italy now we can go and make pasta"

"Ve yay"

Germany followed Italy and went to the kitchen they started making pasta and then when the pasta was done they had started to eat.

Later Prussia came in:

"Hey West what's for dinner tonight"?

"PASTA" shouted Italy.

"O that again? Fine" he sighed and sat down with Italy and Germany and they all ate the pasta. It was getting late and Prussia, Germany, and Italy were heading off to bed.

"Night West and Italy"

"Night Prussia."

Prussia went to his own room while Germany and Italy went into Germany's room

Germany climb into bed followed by Italy on the other side as the usual routine

Late at night

_Germany's Dream:_

_Germany sees a little boy and a little girl _

" _Italia I wanted to say good-bye, because I am leaving for war" said Holy Rome walking away._

"_WAIT Holy Rome ummm…. Here take this" Holy Rome stopped and looked at Chibitalia, she gives a push broom to Holy Rome. Holy Rome smiled and asked_

"_I want to give something to you…what do your people do if they like someone"?_

_Chibitalia looked up at Holy Rome "Umm… kiss I think?…"_

"_kiss huh…. I have always like you ever since at least a 10th__ century"_

_Holy Rome comes close on Chibitalia's lips and gives her a very passionate kiss good-bye, then they broke apart_

"_Really…?" "Yes really"_

_Chibitalia looks up at Holy Rome and smiles" yay I'm happy"_

"_Well I'm off we will see each other together one day that I promise" and then Holy Rome leaves for War and Chibitalia waves good-bye to him._

"_ok I will be waiting…don't get sick… try not to die violently…we will see each other one day ..I know we will … I know we will"_

_Holy Rome looks back at Chibitalia and said "no matter what happens to me you will always be my favorite person in the world"._

_Germany looks at the little girl and the little boy from the whole scene he smiled then later on another scene shows. Germany sees a battle and saw the little boy named Holy Rome with lots of bruises and cut marks, the battle was over and the boy almost fell into unconscious until he saw a figure._

"_Big Brother Help me….."(falls unconscious)_

_The figure came out and it was Prussia_

"_Don't worry little brother I will help you"_

_Prussia carried Holy Rome back to his home _

_Germany followed and when then suddenly he noticed that the home Prussia was in was his home. _

_Holy Rome started to wake up_

"_Who am I ?" asked Holy Rome._

_Prussia turns around" Well your name is Germany and I am your AWESOME big brother Prussia and this is your home_

_Little Germany looks around him," What happen?"_

_Prussia says "Well you were in a battle and you were very bruised so I saw you and had to come get you and now you are here with your big brother helping you get back on your feet." Germany looks at this and then his mind went somewhere else _

:Reality:

Germany woke up sweating, he held his hands to his chest and looked over at himself in the mirror: ""What is going on and who was this Italia and why is it now happening to me""

Italy wakes up and sees Germany up,

"Are you ok Germany?"

Germany looks at Italy and noticed that something was happening in his vision he saw this little girl from his dream and then back to Italy.

"Germany…. Are you feeling ok?"

Germany nodded and came back to bed and finally he slept fine after that.

The next day:

Germany woke up and saw Italy fast asleep still. He gets up and dresses himself then goes to the kitchen.

Prussia came into the kitchen as well.

"Hey West how did you sleep last night?"

Germany looked over at Prussia

"Fine…umm Prussia can I ask you something?"

"Sure….what seems to be the problem?"

Germany took a deep breath "I had this dream that I was young and in this battle field and you were there and you took me in….. but my mind is telling me that I was once the Holy Roman Empire… why did you change my name?"

Prussia looked at Germany sadly" West I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later… I change your named from Holy Rome to Germany was because I was afraid if that if the Holy Rome still existed then they will try to attack you and try to kill you, I did not want that to happen to my little brother so I had to do something."

Germany sighed "Okay Prussia, but I also have something else in mind… before the war scene in my dream their was a little girl saying that she gave me a push broom and then I left for war… Do you think that she is still alive at this time?"

Prussia looks at Germany "I don't know West, but if I were you I would find her maybe some memories might come back to you".

"Ok then Prussia thanks for the help"

"Anything for my little brother "

Later Italy woke up as happily as ever, got dress and went to the kitchen seeing that Germany and Prussia who were already in the kitchen.

"Ve Good Morning Germany and Prussia"

Germany and Prussia looked at Italy" Good Morning Italy"

They all ate there breakfast and Prussia left and Germany was heading outside to find clues of this little girl in his dream

"Where are you going Germany?" Italy asked.

Germany looks behind Italy "Umm…..going to see Austria"

"Ve can I come too?"

Germany sigh " Fine, but don't mess anything up when we are there"

Italy smiled at Germany "Ve ok"

Germany and Italy went to Austria's house, Germany knocked on the door and Austria answered.

"O.. hello Germany and Italy what brings you too here?"

"I have some questions I need to ask you about"

"and Italy?" Austria asked

"He wanted to come also" Germany said.

"Ve yeah"

"Ok then come in you two." Austria let Germany and Italy in. Germany and Austria went inside to his meeting room, while Italy was looking outside of the window seeing that a storm is starting to come.

"So what is it that you want?" Austria asked.

"Do you know by any chance know the Holy Roman Empire?"

Austria looks in shock "I do he and Chibitalia were really close?"

"Do you happen to have a picture of her here?"

"As a matter of fact I do", Austria walks over to the bookshelf and grabs the picture book and takes the photo out showing Holy Rome and Chibitalia together." Here take this"

Austria handed over picture over to Germany.

Germany looked at the picture "Thank you Austria"

Austria looked at Germany "You are quite welcome"

Germany left the meeting room and Germany came up to Italy.

"We are leaving Italia"

"Ve ok bye Austria"

"Bye Germany and Italy"

Germany and Italy left the house and headed down back home.

Later Germany went back to his studies, he could not stop looking at the picture that Austria gave him, he look very closely at the girl, then it hit him. Germany notice the curl.. the same curl as Italy's.

Italy came in.

"Hey Germany what do u have there"?

Italy comes closer to Germany and looks at the picture

"That's me as a chibi, don't I look really cute Germany"?

Germany was in shock""" Italy is the girl from my dream"""

Italy looks at Germany" You ok Germany"

Germany looks at Italy "I have to tell you something Italy.."

"What's that's Germany" Italy asked.

"You see the little boy in the picture", Germany said.

Italy looked at the picture" Yes that's Holy Rome why"?

Germany sighed "That little boy is me Italy…. I am the Holy Roman Empire".

Italy looking clearly at Germany, he started to cry.

"Why….why did you not tell me you were the Holy Rome.. Why Germany I waited for you to come back and now all of a sudden you tell me this now"

Italy was sobbing so much that he suddenly fled and ran outside, it was raining but Italy didn't care.

" ITALIA WAIT HOLD ON",

but it was too late Italy left. Germany grabbed his jacket then ran outside into the storm to find Italy.

Italy ran and ran until he tripped on a tree branch and fell down, but Italy didn't care he wanted to be alone. Italy slowly got up and walk to the nearest tree he can find, he saw reflection in the water… he was near the river. Italy cried and cried and hugged his knees together and cried harder. Rain had been pouring down real hard, Germany kept looking for Italy.

" ITALIA, ITALIA WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE HEAR ME OUT", but it was nothing but silence. The rain came down pouring hard and Germany kept looking for the small nation. Italy looked at the small puddle that was in front of him and seeing himself and his one first love ""_Holy Rome,…. Italia_"""".

Memories from his first kiss started to come back to him. Italy continue on crying.

Germany was heading down to the river and then he saw the Italian under the tree, he slowly walked up to him.

"Italia…."

Italy looked up at Germany. Germany saw his face all red from the crying and then he leaned forward and gave Italy a hug and asked for his forgiveness for everything that just happened.

"Italia I am very sorry that I did not tell you this sooner….I just found out last night from this dream I had a vision from my past that…I thought it was long forgotten"

Italy stopped crying and looks at Germany showing him his auburn brown eyes. Germany looked at them and saw the sadness and the brokenness the Italian felt. Germany grab Italy out in the rain, but then when they were up Italy stopped him.

"Italia?.." Germany asked.

"Germany… T… Te "

Germany put his fingers to his lips.

"sshhhhh its ok Italia….. Ich liebe dich…with all my heart"

Germany tugged on Italy's chin and brought it close to his lips and gave him a passionate yet soft kiss. The Italian was shocked at first, but then he returned the kiss. Italy push his hair back and forth. With all this raining that it has done to Germany's hair it was quite messy, but he didn't care, all that matters now is that he wanted to keep kissing his precious Italy. Italy moan into the kiss, while Germany was grabbing Italy's waist and pressing it against his body as if he was hugging him. Then Germany broke the kiss giving Italy some air for him to breath in. Italy stared into Germanys bright blue eyes and Germany was looking into Italy's auburn brown eyes.

"Germany… Te amo".

" Ich liebe dich.. Italia".

Germany gave Italy another small kiss on the lips and said

"Come, lets go home".

Italy look at Germany and nodded in replied. Germany grab Italy by the hands and they headed home walking in the rain. Together Forever the Two of them lived Happily. 3


End file.
